Tentang Kesiapaan
by Akari Seikawa
Summary: Teruntuk perkututku, siapakah aku bagimu jika kau yang saat ini berada di sini?


**Tentang Kesiapaan  
**

 **Ditulis oleh 生川・明**

 **.**

 **\- pernyataan hak cipta -**

 ** _Princess Principal_ dan karakter-karakter di dalamnya adalah sepenuhnya milik 3Hz, Actas, Bandai Visual, dan segala nama yang memang memilikinya  
**

 **.**

 **\- peringatan -  
**

 **bukan konten heteroseksual**

 **.**

 **\- ucapan terima kasih -  
**

 **KBBI**

 **Segala Tuhan dan nenabian AnPuri di Twitter**

 **Segala macam isi hunian Agama AnPuri, Agama Tiang-tiang Agama Anje Dan Babang Incess, Agama Tuing-tuing Rambut Gadis Segala Fandom, Agama Mbak Imamu Dan Mbak Aki, serta agama-agama lainnya yang tidak dapat disebutkan satu per satu lantaran kesadaran dan rasa malu catatan sampah ini nyatanya lebih panjang dari isi konten aslinya  
**

* * *

Di malam berhujan, Ange termangu menatap tiap rintik deras yang menghantam jendela kamarnya. Menghitung, kehilangan angka terakhirnya tatkala melamun. Menghitung ulang, kembali kehilangan angka terakhirnya kala rintik semakin deras. Kalah lekas.

.

Sama lekasnya sebagaimana nasib memisahkannya dari Charlotte di masa lalu.

.

Dibukanya laci meja tulisnya, lantas mengambil satu tumpukan surat terikat yang tanpa alamat tujuan.

.

Satu per satu dibuka dan dibacanya, lantas kembali dirapikannya.

.

Resah nan masygul. Bagaimana tidaklah, toh segala isinya sama saja.

 _._

 _Teruntuk yang paling kucintai di dunia ini,_

.

Dibuka, dibaca, kembali dirapikannya. Sambil terus membaca dan melompat dari satu surat ke surat lainnya, air mata pun nyatanya telah deras membanjiri pipi-pipinya yang kini merah dan memanas. Sebuah pertentangan dengan dunia di balik kaca jendelanya, meski sama-sama basah, dan memilukan hati.

 _._

 _Teruntuk yang lebih berharga dari apa pun yang ditawarkan dunia,_

.

"Charlotte..." bisiknya pilu.

.

"Siapakah aku bagimu jika kau yang berada di sini saat ini...?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua lengan mendekap leher Ange dari belakang. Kuyup. Tanpa tanda. Tanpa kata. Entah pula kapan sosok ini masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Lancang. Tanpa permisi. Yang pasti, baru-baru saja.

.

"Aku pulang..."

.

"...Ange," bisiknya penuh lembut seraya mengecup puncak pundak Ange yang terlanjur payah.

.

Ange mencengkeram kedua lengan itu erat-erat semampu dayanya. Mengerat. Mendekat. Lebih rapat. Berupaya mendengarkan detak jantung Charlotte yang selalu teratur di belakang kepalanya, merasakan embus napas hangat di antara dingin malam serta hujan yang dibawanya serta dari luar sana.

.

Memaknai nyata hadirnya.

.

Meyakinkan asa di antara surat-surat dukanya bahwa hadirnya bukanlah tipu-tipu semacam seluruh isi hidup mereka.

.

Erat saja.

.

"Kau terlambat malam ini, Charlotte..." rajuknya pilu.

.

Charlotte bergeming saja. Sejenak, detak teratur itu lenyap teratur, juga senapas-napasnya. Dilepaskannya dekapannya dari leher Ange, lantas memutar kursi wanita di depannya bertemu pandang dengannya.

.

Berlutut.

.

Merengkuh kedua tangan indah yang sudah lebih dulu merasuk dalam genggamannya dengan penuh keikhlasan. Berhati-hati. Penuh kehati-hatian. Seumpamanya menimang berlian-berlian yang tak adalah daya kekayaan macam apa pun di dunia ini untuk membelinya.

.

Dikecupnya satu per satu sepuluh jari sempurna itu, penuh khusyuk dan khidmat.

.

Di antara kecup-kecup dalamnya, ia memberi jawaban,

.

"Dosa termanis yang akan menyeretku hingga ke dasar neraka."

 **\- tamat -**

* * *

 **Akari Seikawa telah meninggalkan kotorannya di fandom Yurinsesu Yurinshiparu, pertanda sudah saatnya kalian pindah fandom. w**

 **Bercanda.**

 **Fiksi ini telah dibuat dan diunggah ke Twitter saya semalam, dan siang ini, setelah mendapatkan balasan surel dari administrator FFn (setelah menunggu sejak 23 September w) mengenai penerimaan PriPri sebagai bagian dari kategori anime, saya pun ingin lekas mengotori taman bunga indah ini dengan segala laknat dosa yang entah mungkin sama juga akan menyeret saya ke dasar neraka nantinya.**

 **Versi yang ini telah diubah sedemikian rupa supaya lebih laik baca. Ada satu adegan yang saya ubah, dan saya persilakan pembaca sekalian mencari sendiri pemaknaan adegan tersebut di Google. Kenapa? Karena SUPAI DESS.**

 **Tercatat sejak saya terjaring ke dalam agama ini berkat cuit-cuit menggoda milik Mac Artur-sensei dan Dia Detak-sensei, sudah ada setidaknya 4 atau 5 draf yang sedang naik garapan, dan entahlah saya hilang arah penghitungan perkara delusi liar yang maha amoral lainnya.**

 **Dah malas, kan, lihat saya mengotori tempat peribadatan kalian? Dah, pindah fandom. w**

 **Bercanda.**

 **Akhir kata,**

 **Terima kasih sudah selalu berbaik hati membaca karya saya. Saya sangat menanti komentar pembaca sekalian. Belilah BD dan cendera mata resmi PriPri serta mainkan gim ponselnya dan gACHA WO HIKEEE! SUNTIK DIAMOND KALIAN! seperti petuah dari Mbak Taicho setiap Minggu malam demi terealisasinya kelanjutan kisah mata-mata manis nan homo kesayangan kita semua.**


End file.
